gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Quinn Relationship
The Brittany-Quinn Relationship, also known as Fierce, Quittany, and Quitt is the friendship between New Direction Member Brittany Pierce and McKinley High alumni Quinn Fabray. Episodes Season One Showmance Quinn and Brittany are seen in the Celibacy Club with Santana, the other Cheerios, and Rachel. Later, Quinn, Brittany and Santana perform I Say a Little Prayer to join the glee club, and Brittany strokes Quinn's arm at the end of the performance. Later, all three are seen in Sue's office and she asks them to spy on the glee club for her. Acafellas Quinn and Brittany are seen washing cars together. Later, Dakota Stanley says to them that they're perfect. The Rhodes Not Taken Brittany gives Santana a shoulder massage in the choir room when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Vitamin D With Santana, they report details on New Directions to Sue. They also dance to Halo/Walking on Sunshine Throwdown Brittany takes Quinn's paper during a test, Quinn who was angry with Finn, snatches it back and does not let Brittany copy her answers, even when Brittany stated that she did not understand anything, Quinn responds by saying "That's not my problem". They hold hands before Rachel and Finn perform No Air, they also share looks during this song. They're the only Cheerios practicing along with Santana. Later, Quinn sings You Keep Me Hangin' On with the help of Brittany and the other Cheerios. Mash-Up They dance together in Bust a Move. Mattress Quinn sits with Brittany and Santana when they deface a yearbook, while Quinn talks about wanting to be in the Cheerio squad's yearbook picture. Sectionals They dance in My Life Would Suck Without You along with Santana. Bad Reputation Quinn includes Brittany as fourth on the Glist. Laryngitis Quinn is seen with Brittany practicing vocals on the piano, looking rather bored. They are on Rachel's list of Glee Club members who "are not pulling their weight". Season Two Audition They're seen together when Jacob Ben Israel interviews them. They dance together in Empire State of Mind. Brittany asks Quinn and Santana to stop when they were fighting. The Rocky Horror Glee Show They both make comments about Finn's body in the Rocky Horror rehearsals. Also they dance together, just the two of them in Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? And Brittany sings back up for Quinn in her parts of Time Warp. Never Been Kissed When they sing Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer with the other New Directions girls, Quinn is partnered with Brittany. The Substitute Along with Santana, they sing and dance in Forget You. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle With the Cheerios, they dance California Gurls. They are also seen with Santana cheerleading during the football game. Quinn and Brittany, with the other Cheerios, outside with Sue who is unveiling the new cannon which she will shoot Brittany out of. Brittany worries that she will die, but Quinn assures her that she will tell Will and get him to stop it going ahead. Sue then tells them that they have to choose between Glee Club and Cheerios. At first they quit Glee Club but are convinced by Finn to return at the end of the episode. Comeback They stand next to each other while their boyfriends perform Somebody to Love ''and sit together in Glee Club also. Rumours At the end of the episode they can be seen sitting together in the Choir Room, and when Sam's brother and sister come into Glee Club they sit on Brittany and Quinn's laps. They dance together in ''Don't Stop New York Brittany and Quinn sit next to each other, laughing and chatting on the steps at the start of the episode. They dance together and share looks and smiles during I Love New York/New York, New York. Brittany and Santana console Quinn when she is sad about Finn breaking up with her, Brittany strokes Quinn's hair and rubs her arm comfortingly. She accompanys Quinn to get a hair cut. Quinn also shows that she knows about the sexual nature of Brittany and Santana's relationship and that she is fine with it. Later when Will tells them he is not leaving to appear on Broadway, they are seen sitting together. They also dance together in Light up the World. Season Three The Purple Piano Project With Santana, Brittany try to persuade a new-look Quinn to rejoin Glee club (after she quit), and the Cheerios. Brittany states that they used to be "like the Three Musketeers", and that they all slept with Puck and joined the Cheerios the same year. Brittany and Santana admit to missing Quinn in their trio and openly express their wanting of her to be their friend again. Quinn, however, rejects their offer, but is implied to be rejoining Glee again later in the season. Asian F Quinn dances to Brittany's song Run the World (Girls) along with the other female students. The First Time They're seen together with Tina and Santana when Rachel asks them for sex advise. They are also the only girls in the Jets in the performance of West Side Story. I Kissed a Girl Quinn votes for Brittany during the elections (Quinn states she's voting for her only because she's the only one who's a girl). Both Quinn and Brittany stand up for Santana when the captain of the rugby team torments her. Later, they dance together in I Kissed a Girl. Michael In Never Can Say Goodbye we can see that in her locker Quinn has a photograph of the New Directions Girls, including Brittany and also one of just Brittany, playing Columbia in Rocky Horror. Brittany hugs Quinn after Never Can Say Goodbye, and appears really happy for her when she hears of Quinn's Yale acceptance. Heart Quinn (along The God Squad) sings to Brittany Cherish/Cherish because Santana paid them for that. Big Brother Brittany (with Santana) is the only person to stand up and hug Quinn after Quinn's duet with Artie, I'm Still Standing. Saturday Night Glee-verEdit During Santana's If I Can't Have You performance, they're sitting next to each other. Dance with Somebody Brittany performs I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) with Santana and unsuccessfully tries to dance with Quinn. After the performance, Brittany says to Quinn that she is still dancing (and flying and breathing fire) in her dreams. In the girls bathroom, Brittany, along with the other girls, noticed the chemistry between Quinn and Joe. Prom-asaurus Brittany is in charge of the Prom because she is senior class president and she puts Quinn, along with Santana, in charge of counting the prom court votes. Quinn is nominated for Prom Queen and Brittany for Prom King, they doesn't win the elections (Actually, Quinn did win, but with the help of Santana, they change the votes and make Rachel the winner). Nationals Before the New Directions go onto the stage to perform at Nationals, "The Unholy Trinity" (Quinn-Brittany-Santana), form a circle to cheer for themselves in private, saying that they began their school career together and that they will also end it together. "Starting together, ending together," Santana says. Goodbye They smile to each other when they are sitting on the piano during Will's performance of Forever Young. When Quinn goes to accept her diploma, Brittany fans her with her fan and they embrace. Season Four Thanksgiving Quinn's return, as well as Santana, Mercedes, Mike, and Puck's, makes the Glee Club glad as they become mentors for the newbies of the Glee Club as New Directions prepare for Sectional. Quinn, Santana and Brittany sing and dance to Come See About Me, for the girls of the Glee Club to display how they can dance and sing together in sync. At the end of it, Brittany squeezes Quinn's arm and they giggle. Later, Brittany walks in on Quinn and Santana alone in the choir room, witnessing them slapping each other. Brittany asks, "What are you guys doing?" to which Quinn replies, "Nothing". Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Time Warp by ''Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Marry You by ''Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year by ''Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer. ''(A Very Glee Christmas) Danced Together (In a Group Number) *Light Up The World by ''Glee. ''(New York) Related Songs *I Say a Little Prayer by ''The Supremes. ''(Showmance) *Cherish / Cherish'' by Madonna / The Association. ''(Heart) *Come See About Me ''by ''The Supremes. ''(Thanksgiving) Trivia *They both have slept with Noah Puckerman in the same year. *They have both dated Sam Evans. *They form the Unholy Trinity together with Santana. *Brittany and Quinn have both been head-Cheerio at some point. *They both were kicked out of cheerios. (Quinn in Mash-Up and Brittany in Britney 2.0) *Brittany has broken up a fight between Quinn and Santana twice, once in Audition and once in Thanksgiving. Gallery 6faberritana.gif 5faberritana.gif 3faberritana.gif 2faberritana.gif 1faberritana.gif NoAirFierce.gif KHOQuitt.jpg Tumblr_lz4kqqtkWA1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg IKAGQuitt.png StartMeUpQuitt.png KeepHoldingOnQuitt.gif BornThisWayQuitt.gif QuittNoAir.gif QuittAmerica.gif QuittIKAG.gif QuittKurt.gif Quitt.gif Tutmoreangst.gif Tutdance.gif Tutcreys.gif Tutangst.gif Togethertut.gif Babiestut.gif 6a00d8341d65d353ef014e8910ef47970d-800wi.gif Quinn and brittany 2.jpg|link=Brittany-Quinn Relationship Tumblr meaj583WNh1qedtilo1 500.gif IKAGQuitt.png BornThisWayQuitt.gif QuittNoAir.gif QuittAmerica.gif Quitt.gif Image.jpg tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio1_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio2_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio3_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio4_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio5_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio6_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio7_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio8_250.gif tumblr_m8r124QZhi1qahbxio9_250.gif tumblr_mguhtvmmcq1qdb716o1_250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships